Funny Sunny Days
by The Metallic Blue Otaku
Summary: Each day will pass and a new day will arise. Nothing will keep these sunny days here forever, which is why you live in the present. To live the funny moments, even if some may not be happy. (Drabble series. Rating will vary)
1. Coffee

**Title: **_"Funny Sunny Days"_

**Summary: **_Each day will pass and a new day will arise. Nothing will keep these sunny days here forever, which is why you live in the present. To live the funny moments, even if some may not be happy. _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own KHR! nor do I own its wonderful, amazing characters. I do however own the plots to these drabbles, unless said otherwise._

**Drabble**** Title********:** _"Coffee" (Drabble One)_

* * *

It was morning, the most dreaded time of day for the young Vongola heir. Tsuna hurriedly put on his school uniform, believing he had gotten up late. As usual. He jumped and shimmied to get his pants on, then fumbled with the button and zipper, before getting them both done. With a sigh, he buttoned the rest of his shirt up and then proceeded with the tie.

Deciding he needed to hurry and get to school, he sped out of his cluttered bedroom, only to stop at the door. The clock that sat on his dresser called silently for him to look at it, and he did. At the sight of the bright red numbers, the brunet slid down to the floor in defeat. Of course. He should have known Reborn tricked him. It was so stupid of him to believe otherwise.

The Hitman had been even more sadistic as the year had passed, because he had slowly begun to regain his true form. He had turned back into his adult form a few weeks ago (resulting in Tsuna realizing who that other man was), and had been making the brunet's life a living hell. Just for fun, too. No other purpose except for his own entertainment.

Tsuna, realizing he had been tricked, walked down the stairs angrily, not tripping by some miracle. Steam seemed to come off of him as though he was on fire (Which could have happened), and as he marched into the kitchen, the Sky Guardian yelled out angrily, and loudly, "Reborn!"

Only afterwards did he realize his mistake. Tsuna's brown eyes widened in shock, and then fear as the ex-Sun Arcobaleno set down the cup of coffee he had been about to drink. The ceramic cup hitting the table made a loud '_click_' that resounded in the quiet kitchen eerily. It was a known fact that the Hitman needed coffee in the morning, and now that he'd turned back into an adult, he needed it even more. When Reborn didn't get his coffee, anyone would beg to die, just to end the tortures.

Lambo, who had been drinking grape juice quietly next to the curly-sideburn man, choked on his drink, green eyes practically bugging out of his face, before turning and running away. The cow child wobbled a bit, and as he passed the Sky Guardian, gave a slight look of pity. And Tsuna didn't blame, nor get angry at him, because that murderous glare he was getting, that malicious, dark aura surrounding the dark haired man.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn growled in his low voice, standing up from the table. Leon had transformed into his signature green gun form, giving no regard to the Vongola heir's safety. A few gunshots resounded within the room in that moment, and Tsuna could only think one thing as he ran for his life.

_Someone get Reborn a cup of coffee! Pleas-hiiiieeee!_

* * *

**AN: **_So, I have decided to do a drabble series. It will not affect my updating of my other stories, because I'll write a drabble when I have time to. So, expect one a day or two after every update, maybe a bit more frequent._

_Other then that, I choose the first drabble to be about coffee 'cause its morning here, and I have no coffee! :D Please review and tell me what you thought of it, please! Reviews give me inspiration to write! XD _


	2. Fluffy

**Title: **_"Funny Sunny Days"_

**Summary: **_Each day will pass and a new day will arise. Nothing will keep these sunny days here forever, which is why you live in the present. To live the funny moments, even if some may not be happy._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own KHR! nor do I own its wonderful, amazing characters. I do however own the plots to these drabbles, unless said otherwise._

**Drabble**** Title****:**_"Fluffy" (Drabble Two)_

* * *

Tsuna liked fluffy things. It was a known fact. Everyone around him knew that he loved all the soft and plush objects. And his Guardians always tried to take advantage of that. They liked to try and use bribery to get the brunet to do things with or for them, or both.

When Gokudera had to go to Italy for a mission given to him by Reborn, who was obviously trying to get the silver-head to do his work, the Storm Guardian tried to get his precious Boss to come with him. And when the Vongola heir had refused several times, he resorted to using a fluffy, plush stuffed animal. A Lochness Monster stuffed animal, to be specific.

Tsuna, being the fluffy-loving being that he was, looked at the stuffed toy with big brown eyes, biting his lip as he tried to fight against temptation. He couldn't allow himself to be scammed into going out of the country! He had a reputation (Even as small as it was) to keep up! But he really wanted that stuff animal… With determination and mischief hidden behind fake tears, the brunet turned his gaze over to his loyal self-proclaimed right-hand man.

His bottom lip trembled lightly as he tilted his head to the side slightly, causing the brown locks of hair that fell into his face to shift. He continued to stare cutely at the shocked pianist before Gokudera finally gave in. He handed the stuffed monster to his Boss and went to Italy in defeat, seeing the adorable pleading face of the brunet every time he blinked.

Another incident that Tsuna had been almost persuaded by something fluffy was when Mukuro, possessing poor Chrome's body, came to bargain with him. The blue-haired pineapple illusionist had brought with him a regular teddy bear (With distinct pineapple-like strands of fluff on his head), and said, "Hand over your body to me, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and I shall allow you to have this."

It was a tough situation for the brunet. Hand over his body (Which got tortured by Reborn everyday), and get the cute teddy bear, that looked especially soft? Or go on without the stuff toy and keep getting tortured by his tutor? The brown, slightly shiny brown bear was adorable, and he honestly didn't mind letting Reborn torture Mukuro (He could be selfish, sometimes, too) instead of himself.

Surprisingly, Tsuna looked at one of his Mist Guardian and smiled brightly, rejecting the offer as sweetly as he could. He didn't need another stuffed animal, especially since it would never live up to his favorite fluffy thing in the world. Mukuro, tense in surprise, turned and left, allowing Chrome to take back her body. The purple-haired girl tried to reassure the two-eyed male as she made her way back home.

The Vongola heir went home as well, a soft smile on his face and excitement sparkling in his eyes. He entered the house, went up the stairs into his room, and sat on the edge of his bed. The mattress sunk slightly at his weight. Next to him laid an orange ball of fur curled up in a ball with soft, light orange flames surrounding the neck in a plush mane. Tsuna picked up the soft, fluffy and warm lion cub and put him in his lap, stroking the soft locks of fur.

Natsu rubbed his head against Tsuna's hand and gave a pleased "G'awr" at the massage. The Sky Guardian smiled down at the sky lion, humming to himself in content as the box animal began to purr. No stuffed animal could ever live up to his fluffy lion.

* * *

**AN:** _I've wanted to write something with Natsu for a while. :3 How'd I do? Was it bad? I think it was ok. Anyways, this just popped into my head and kept bugging me until I wrote it. So here it is. Tell me what'chya think of it, please?_

_I'm in a slump right now. Mild Writer's Block is keeping me from writing the next chapter of "People Like Us". I know what I want to write, but I just can't get everything how I want it. (*sighs*) On the other hand, "Life can Become Art" chapter 24 is coming along at a steady pace. It'll be pretty long, I suspect. XD No promises, though._

_Well, other then that, I have nothing to say. So, please review, favorite, and follow! And please tell me what you thought of this drabble!_


	3. Naps

**Title: **_"Funny Sunny Days"_

**Summary: **_Each day will pass and a new day will arise. Nothing will keep these sunny days here forever, which is why you live in the present. To live the funny moments, even if some may not be happy._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own KHR! nor do I own its wonderful, amazing characters. I do however own the plots to these drabbles, unless said otherwise._

**Drabble**** Title****: **_"Naps" (Drabble Three)_

* * *

It was a peaceful day. The sky was a light blue color with white clouds drifting here and there, all of them fluffy and light looking. There was a soft breeze going by, making the leaves on the trees rustle soothingly. It was especially windy up on the roof, though not to the point of it being dangerous.

Hibari was lying on the cement roof of the door to the school roof, arms behind his head in a comfortable fashion. His black hair was slightly rustled in the wind, but he continued to lay there unbothered. His eyes were closed in tiredness, the stress of being the Disciplinary Committee Leader catching up to him. It had been a very busy day, one that made him want nothing more than to sleep.

Sometimes, the carnivore just needed to take a break. He sighed deeply, enjoy the warm rays of the sun gently falling on him. It was an odd mixture of warmth and coldness on the roof of the doorway to the roof of the school, but a pleasant one. The furrowed eyebrows slowly un-tense'd, shaping his pale skin into a calm mask. It was a rare sight, since he usually wore an expression of no emotion or malice.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

The Cloud Guardian ignored the high-pitched chirping of the yellow bird. He heard the soft thud of the tweeting animal landing onto the cement platform next to him. He could practically imagine it tilting its head to the side, watching him sleep as though it was an alien concept.

Hibari, not liking the stares, twisted his head slightly to the side. He opened his eyes to stare at the yellow puffball, telling it silently to either go away or sleep. Hibird, on instinct, somehow reading the Skylarks mind, jumped onto the dark-haired teen's head. The yellow bird buried itself in the dark locks of hair, closing its eyes in content. The feathers were moved by the wind softly, going from side to side lazily.

Hibari sighed softly, going back to his peaceful position. Now that the bird was on his head, it brought a warm feeling to his pale skin. A pleasant one, though.

* * *

**AN: **_:D Someone suggested Hibird in a review, so immediately Hibird came in. Why? Because the concept stuck in my head. If any of you have any ideas for a drabble, go ahead and tell to me in a review or PM. Either is fine. Anyways, please review! Till next drabble._


	4. Heat

**Title: **_"Funny Sunny Days"_

**Summary: **_Each day will pass and a new day will arise. Nothing will keep these sunny days here forever, which is why you live in the present. To live the funny moments, even if some may not be happy._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own KHR! nor do I own its wonderful, amazing characters. I do however own the plots to these drabbles, unless said otherwise._

**Drabble**** Title****:**_ "Heat" (Drabble Four)_

* * *

It was warm. Very, very warm. Yamamoto shifted on his futon on the ground, finding it more comfortable than the bed in the heat of summer. His eyebrows furrowed in irritation as he flipped his pillow to the opposite side, finding a small amount of relief in the cool fabric. An annoyed grunt escaped his lips as he shifted to his side roughly, throwing the blanket as far away from him as he could manage.

Once it was off of his body, a gush of cold, refreshing air washed over his body, directed from the ceiling fan on the ceiling, which lazily turned around and around. As soon as his body heat was absorbed into the fabric beneath him, he turned back onto his back. The dark teal sleeveless tank top he wore to bed was crumbled from moving around. The knee-length gray sweat shorts were messily pushed up to either his mid thigh or his knee.

The Rain Guardian sighed in defeat as he gave up trying to find a cool alternative to the heat. Yamamoto was currently in the States of America. Reborn had decided that the tenth generation Vongola family needed to study abroad over the summer, and instead of heading to Italy ("Too obvious," the ex-Arcobaleno stated slyly), they went to the US.

The rest of the Guardians had come along as well, along with I-Pin, Bianchi, Dino and Romario, and the Varia. Everyone got their own rooms, which meant that they all got to suffer the heat alone. Who knew it could be so hot, at night, in a different country? From time to time, he could hear Tsuna whine loudly about the stuffiness of his room, or Gokudera's door slamming open as he went out to smoke.

Yamamoto breathed evenly, feeling his moist skin become sticky and horrible. Although he didn't mind the feeling of sweat (He had gotten used to it over the years of baseball and various other sports), he never liked going to sleep with the perspiration on his tan skin. Not even when he was a little kid. He always had to take a bath or shower before hand.

A few minutes went by before something buried itself into the space between where his neck and shoulder met, snuggling into the small spot and letting a breath out. Yamamoto didn't need to open his eyes to know it was Kojiro, his rain sparrow. The soft feathers of the small bird were proof enough. Another moment later, a slightly heavy weight was pushed against his stomach. From the mere weight of the being, the Rain Guardian knew it was his other box animal, Jiro.

Yamamoto, not minding cuddling with his box animals, since they often did this back in Namimori, sighed both in content and irritation. While it felt nice to have his two rain-class animals next to him (In this case, on him), it just added to the heat of the room. And then he let out another annoyed grunt as Jiro began to drool on his stomach, making the baseball star's skin crawl slightly.

_This is going to be a long night, _the Rain Guardian thought softly, letting out a quiet and gentle laugh, his amber eyes closed in content. A smile spread itself across his face, despite his black eyebrows being furrowed.

* * *

**AN: _Ok, I have started a list of drabbles that are requested in reviews and/or PM's (Count: One, so far). I shall start working on those beginning next chapter/drabble! After I posted the second drabble ("Naps"), I got this idea. XD I've been focusing on animals, so why not do another one? Plus, I wanted to write another fluffy chapter. _**

**_Well, I think I wrote this well. What about you? Mind telling me in a review? That rhymed! XD Ah, before I go, I wanted to note: I have a poll up! Please vote! And another note, for anyone that wants to see a picture of Yamamoto, Kojiro, and Jiro lying sleeping together, its my profile picture. :3 I didn't create it, but it was the base of this idea. _**

**_Ok, enough of my babbling. Please review! They give me inspiration! :D_**


	5. Anger

**Title: **_"Funny Sunny Days"_

**Summary: **_Each day will pass and a new day will arise. Nothing will keep these sunny days here forever, which is why you live in the present. To live the funny moments, even if some may not be happy._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own KHR! nor do I own its wonderful, amazing characters. I do however own the plots to these drabbles, unless said otherwise._

**Drabble Title****:** _"Anger" (Drabble Five)___

* * *

Tsuna was angry. It was obvious. The shadowing of his eyes, thanks to the brown locks of hair that fell into his pale face, and the bright orange Dying Will flame on his forehead was proof enough. But when the young Vongola Boss clenched his hands into fists tightly, and the frown on his face turned to a crazy, sadistic smirk, they knew that he wasn't just angry.

He was furious. And sadly, that fury was directed at them, the Guardians of the sky.

Gokudera, who had accidentally set the two-story house his, precious, Boss lived in on fire (Thanks to one of his handy-dandy dynamites), cowered in front of the brunet. He was on his knees, hitting his head on the concrete and apologizing while waiting for his death. "I deserve any punishment that the Boss might give me!"

Yamamoto, who had simply been trying to play catch with Jirou in the front yard of his small friend's house, had broken several windows and walls. He was currently looking at the brunet with wide amber eyes, the smile on his face twitching as he strained to keep it on his face. "C-cal…calm down, T-Tsuna," he muttered out, hands out in front of him in a 'slow down and take a deep breath' motion.

Lambo had been Lambo. He had started the dynamite ruckus by irritating Gokudera with his annoying behavior, which was the way he usually acted. He had sent I-Pin to ten years into the future, and after five minutes of her confusing stares at all of them and terrified shrieks of finding her client, had thrown grenades around the area. Only some damage done, but a lot of added stress on the brunet's shoulders.

Hibari and Mukuro, who had been baited into fighting by a certain person (One with a fedora and curly sideburns), had been fighting, using his house as the battlefield. They destroyed most of the front and backyards, as well as the living room and staircase.

Poor Chrome, whom had her body possessed by Mukuro (Who decided the Vindice prison was better than Tsuna's wrath), was staring at the wreckage in confusion. Hibari, on the other had, was looking away from the brunet, trying to hide his worry. The twitch of his eyebrow was enough to tell that he, too, was scared of the punishments of making the young Vongola Boss furious.

Ryohei had been thrown into the sky by a grenade Lambo had set off not long after the battle between the blue pineapple haired illusionist and black-haired Skylark. He, luckily, was somewhere else, most likely knocked out peacefully (They would later find out he had landed in a tree in the park, and had been taken care of by birds).

Tsuna's sadistic smirk twitched at the sides as a terrifying, crazy laugh escaped between his lips. His brown eyes had been replaced by the cool orange of his Deathperation state. He took a step forward and set his hands in a symmetrical line, one behind him and the other pointed at his Guardians. "Operation X," he cackled out, watching as his targets jumped (Some more so than others) at the bloodlust in the words.

"Die and pay for the damages to my house, damn idiots!"

From the tree Ryohei was in, Reborn (Dressed in a pigeon disguise) flinched ever so slightly at the explosion from his no-good student's house. He wasn't looking forward to going back that evening. Even he, the greatest Hitman in the world, didn't want to face a furious Tsuna…

* * *

**AN:** _Guuuuyyyysss, I have Writer's Block and it suuuuccckkkkksss. I want to write the next chapter for "Life can Become Art", but I can't seem to get it right. And I also want to write for "People Like Us" but I can't._

_Plus, I have a lot of stress on my shoulders because "Of Ghouls and Monsters" is due on Thursday. I'VE WRITTEN FIVE, NEARLY SIX PAGES, AND I HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED THE FIRST SCENE, EXPLAINED THEY'RE MONSTERS, OR INTRODUCE ALL THE GUARDIANS YET. Ugh!_

_At least you'll be expecting a long Halloween-Special, huh? And you'll see just how well I can write when I take my time…Yay…! But anyways, please review! Maybe they'll help move along the Writer's Block that is eating away at my creativity and writing drive!_


	6. Interesting

**Title: **_"Funny Sunny Days"_

**Summary: **_Each day will pass and a new day will arise. Nothing will keep these sunny days here forever, which is why you live in the present. To live the funny moments, even if some may not be happy._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own KHR! nor do I own its wonderful, amazing characters. I do however own the plots to these drabbles, unless said otherwise._

**Drabble: **_"Interesting" (Drabble Six)_

* * *

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drop._

The soft pitter-patter of the rain was comforting, a lullaby from the ever accepting sky. Yamamoto sighed softly at the ever-gentle sound, a smile lacing itself onto his tan face. His hand propped up his head as he watched the droplets of waterfall and splatter at the impact of the classroom window. They cascaded down and mixed together, each leaving a trail behind it.

The baseball star found almost funny how he enjoyed the rain. He was, after all, the Vongola Rain Guardian. And after receiving the title, learning of what his role was, he found his like for the droplets that fell from the heaven fitting. The rain was always lulling his worries away and washed away his trouble. Just as he would do for Tsuna.

The brunet looked over at the swordsman, catching the amber gaze. His large brown eyes blinked a few times, but then they fill with fondness. He sends a dazzling smile, one that would stay in Yamamoto's mind for days, and then turns back to his test. The athlete turns his gaze back to the window, not wanting to bother with work. He can always re-take the test, after all. The rain outside was far more interesting than the piece of paper, after all. But what was more interesting than the rain was Tsuna.

_Drip._

_Drip. _

_Drop._

* * *

**AN: **_I felt like writing something that hinted at 8027. And since I haven't written a drabble for a while, I decided to do this. XD I hope you enjoy it!~ Also, I have another poll up. It's to decide which 27 pairing is the most popular. You can choose up to 19 out of 38 choices! I'd appreciate it if everyone would vote, please!~_

_Did you hate the drabble? Or did you like it? The world may never know… if you don't review that is. Which you should. XD Please give me feedback!~_


End file.
